Hidden Secrets
by IHeartYouX
Summary: What happens when two new girls enter Domino High? Oddly enough, Seto Kaiba feels this deep connection to both of them. Read to find out what the relationship is and what happened to Seto in his past. A strange twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (***sigh*, I know how much you guys are sick of reading these but it has to be done.) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in the manga or anime…

**Note:** This is my very first story so please be nice ^o^. Words in italics are thoughts…just so you know. Feel free to R&R.

**Chapter 1**

Kaiba sat that the back of the room with his usual bored expression as he watch the teacher introduce the two new girls to the rest of the class. He looked around and saw Yugi with a huge smile on his face that was an exact reflection of the expressions of the faces of Tristan, Tea and Joey. He rolled his eyes.

'_Great, now there's going to be more members of the geek squad,' _he thought as he averted his eyes from Yugi and his friends to the two girls at the front of the class. '_Why do I even bother coming to school? I am more then capable to run my own company. I don't need to learn this crap.'_ Before tuning out, yet again, he caught a bit of what the teacher was saying.

"This is Miho and Saika Kinjo. Yes, they are twins and they have just moved from Okinawa to Tokyo so I hope that you are nice to them and make them feel welcome here at Domino High," says Mr. Tohodachi. "Unfortunately, there is no way that you two can sit together, so if Miho can have a seat next to Joey then Saika can sit next to…Seto."

'_Great, just great, now I actually have to sit beside someone. Humph, look at that mutt,'_ he thought as he turned his attention to Joey once again. _'He's obviously trying to flirt with…what's her name? Miho? When will he realize that he doesn't even have a chance with a 7__th__ grader?'_

"Don't talk much do you?" Saika asked quietly. However, it was still enough for Kaiba to hear her and turned to glare at her in surprise. '_God, she's quiet, when did she sit down?'_

"Neither do you," he snapped back.

Saika quickly turned her attention to her math sheet and began working on the fractions that the class had started earlier. She occasionally looked over at her sister and envied how much fun Miho was having giggling with Yugi and the gang.

Before class ended, Seto took the chance to catch a few glimpses at Saika. Her straight black hair fell past her shoulders and she had gotten dark blue highlights that were probably more noticeable in the sunlight. He noticed that, surprisingly, her eyes were the same ocean blue as his own. When the bell rang for dismissal, she stood up to leave and Seto then guessed that se was about 5' 4". Then, she walked out the door.

"What class do you have next?" Joey asked Miho when they were leaving math.

"Geography with Mrs. Arai," Miho responds after looking over her schedule briefly.

"Oh Yay, you have second period with me," cheered Tea. Miho grinned and follwed Tea down the hall.

* * *

As Miho and Tea entered the room, they took a seat in the middle of the room.

Then, Seto enters the room followed by Mrs. Arai and he sits right behind Miho. As he tries to listen to the lecture, the noisy chatter that came from Tea and Miho was too much to bear.

'_I guess she's the loud one in the family,' _Seto thought. Seto glared at the back of her head when suddenly, she turned around and he caught her eyes in his. It was when she turned back to face the front that something caught his attention. Her eyes, they were the rare purple color that few people had. Underneath that blonde hair, he could actually see brown roots showing. '_It's probably to tell them apart. But then again, when they're that different personality wise, who needs looks?' _

_

* * *

_

Later on that evening, Seto just couldn't get the Kinjo sisters out of his head. He felt as if there was some bond to them. The same bond that he felt between him and Mokuba. He shakes his head a bit and then starts rubbing his temples, '_Maybe I'll think about this later, but right now, I need to get some work done.'_ Without further ado, Seto closes the program he's been designing and begins playing an intense game of minesweeper.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about how short the last chapter was… I was suffering from writer's block thinking about this chapter. I changed the first chapter a bit to suit the personalities of the characters…

Hope everyone likes it (^_^)

**Chapter 2**

'_What was that?' _Seto thought as he was waking up from the most bizarre dream since two months ago when he dreamt that Mokuba turned into a rat after eating too much chocolate. By that time, the dream had turned into a nightmare.

Last night, Seto had dreamt of opening a drawer with a single book that had a deep crimson color. The owner of this diary had a penmanship too similar to the writing of his step father, Gozaburo Kaiba. The signature on the back cover was enough to confirm this theory. What the journal said exactly, Seto wasn't too sure, but somehow, somehow, he knew it related to the Kinjo siblings.

'_Just as I thought, the geek squad has new members. Joy.'_ Seto thought with much sarcasm. He watched as Yugi and his friends plus Miho and Saika walk through the front doors of the school. Of course, limos weren't allowed in the drop-off zone so Seto had no choice but to enter through the back doors everyday.

As he entered the classroom, he found Saika already sitting down at the seat beside his with that same expression.

'_Humph, I wonder if that's what I look like every class.' _He realized that Saika probably spends most of her classes feeling like a caged bird and is annoyed with everyone who has to share her cage. Including him.

Miho on the other hand, plops down in her seat like a happy munchkin and starts laughing at everything Yugi and them.

'_Either THAT'S her personality, or she's trying WAY too hard,' _as he made a mental note to stay away from this girl. It could catch on...

As lunch came around, he was surprised to see Saika sitting in HIS usual spot. It was a quiet place on the school's roof out looking the boundaries of the school. Seto enjoyed being higher and on top of everyone else. That, however, was only half of the school's roof. The other half is surrounded by a chain linked fence around the edge so people wouldn't fall off and onto the pavement. Kaiba refused to eat lunch behind bars, so he went to his usual place...

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down there with Yugi and Friends?" His words were harsher then he had intended. Somehow, he felt something, something way stronger to this girl then anyone else.

"Reading. And no, I would rather not hang out with such geeky people. They're a little TOO happy if you ask me." She said it calmly but the phrasing of the words was enough to make Kaiba smirk. He liked her. Not liked liked, but talking to her felt like talking to another him. It was like someone in this world (other then Mokuba) actually understood how he felt.

But of course, he couldn't show that.

"Well, there's the whole other side of the school to sit at isn't there?"

"I'd prefer not to feel like a trapped bird." She replied not looking up from her book.

_'What did she just say? Does SHE also feel caged to this school too?' _He thought to himself. ' Ra, s_he even THINKS like me...'_

By now, Kaiba doesn't know weather to freak out or agree with her.

Saika saw the surprised look on Seto's face. She had to grin herself, '_So, the rumored cold CEO has a softer side. Maybe this will be easier then I thought.' _

Saika sat up a bit straighter and crossed her legs. This allowed Seto to get a glimpse at the cover of her book. What he saw made his eyes widen and his knees turn to Jell-O. He hadn't been playing much attention to it before, but the cover of her book was crimson. A deep crimson.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated since last year almost exam time... :\Homework buildup and exams are coming up plus the many summitives. Geography visual, article analysis, visual for article analysis, dance choreography + writeup and math... But what am I doing? Sitting here writing fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it :D . Happy New Year! ^o^

**Chapter 3**

_Why is it like this every time? _Seto thought to himself while leaning towards the lock on Saika's personal locker and listened for the faint _tick ticks_. Not something he would usually do. Heck, he hasn't done anything that made him feel this guilty since having to break into his own house. Sure, he couldn't get charged for that but it was enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end when he heard a car go by.

_First Yugi and his spirit of somethin' comes along and puts these visions into my head and tries to teach me a lesson of fate and now this... it's like, destiny is trying to tell me time and time again that this is real... maybe... just maybe... NO! I definitely didn't get to where I am today because destiny came knocking on my door. This is all me._

Seto heard that one last _click_ and pulled on the lock once more and it spring open.

_45.54.55 easy enough to remember..._ Seto smirked in victory.

But that smirk soon faded when he actually opened her locker. Before him stood a google number of books. All with the same crimson cover.

A locker is a compartment to keep personal belongings at school. Through Seto's eyes, it was a waste of space. Despite the amount books, they were arranged in a very organized manner. Each stood with their spines facing outward.

_So that's why she takes her bag to every period, her locker's filled with all this crap. Then again, all this crap must have a reason for living here. Hmm... I wonder what she keeps at home if she keeps all this at school. I refuse to believe that she borrowed the school's World Encyclopedia Series._

He sighed and closed and re-locked the locker.

_Looks like I won't be getting many answers today._ He thought as he walked to the end of the hall towards a window that stretched from one side of the building to the other. He looked down and suddenly became suspicious. Below him, stood the Kinjo twins standing beside each other facing opposite directions. This reminded Seto of how spies communicated. To anyone, it looks as if they are looking out and admiring the scenery. But Kaiba wasn't just anyone. He knew they were discussing something and whatever it was, they didn't want anyone to know about.

_Maybe this is the reason for all those books..._ _And though I haven't known Miho very long nor well, I can bet on Kaiba Corp. that she isn't always the cheery girl everyone knows her to be. _

_~KANJO RESIDENCE. LATER THAT EVENING~_

"I have that feeling," said Miho.

"Is it THAT time of the month Miho?" Joked Saika knowing that it wasn't for another two weeks.

"No, not that kind of feeling," said Miho. "That connection type of feeling... To that Kaiba guy."

Saika smirked. "Maybe you two were 'meant to be'."

"Stop joking..." Miho started.

"Around? Okay," said Saika with a smile turning back to the computer screen.

Miho gasped and suddenly became very serious, "You don't think that he's..."

"That's exactly what I think," said Saika cutting her off.

Miho pursed her lips and said, "How can...?"

"... Oh I didn't say I'm 100 % sure but I talked with him a few times."

Miho smiled mischievously, "Maybe we should..."

"...No, we're not going to call him," said Saika monotone.

"Stop..."

"...Doing that?" Finishing her again. "But it's so much fun and your such an open book. I mean, just look at your face."

"Butyou'," said Miho. She gasped for air and grinned victoriously.

"Well, not the entire time," laughed Saika pointing to the mirror above the monitor.

_~KAIBA RESIDENCE. LATER THAT EVENING~_

Kaiba went home and decided to add up the facts.

_Fact 1: Destiny wants me to believe it exists .So maybe, just this once, I'll spend some time to figure out what that dream means. _

_Fact 2: It will drive me insane if I don't manage to figure out Fact 1._

_Fact 3: The dream revolves around the Kinjo sisters and a little red book that supposedly related to Gozaburo. _

_Fact 4: The Kinjo sisters are not what they appear._

_Fact 5: Kaibas and Kinjos hold a deep connection._

"Mister Kaiba," called one of his maids.

"What is it?" Snapped Seto a little annoyed that someone interrupted his thinking.

"There's a phone call for you on line two," the maids said. "It's from a girl named Saika Kinjo. She said she's a classmate of yours."

"Yeah okay," _maybe now I can get even the slightest of an answer if not a clue._

"Hello," said Seto in that annoyed tone of his.

"My, doesn't someone sound grumpy," Saika knew it would be this way but...nothing stopped Miho.

"Get to the point."

"Well, I was wondering..."

Seto heard slight whispers in the background.

"...if you would mind helping me with the math homework due tomorrow."

Seto was shocked. "You do fine in math all on your own."

"Well...there are a few questions in not sure about."

"Fine, meet me in the school library at 7:30," Seto said. He'd hate to see failure and it disgusts him. That is, unless he's the one making them fail.

"Okay, 7:30 see you there."

"Bye now."

"Oh one more thing," Saika said quickly. "Miho's going to be there too. She needs more help than me."

"Fine," sighed Seto. _Click._

He was so caught up when he was hanging up that he realized 20 seconds later what he'd done.

**To be continued...**


End file.
